


road trippin'

by hyunjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Road Trips, this is utter shit please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjun/pseuds/hyunjun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a look into the van and minghao's mind on a 17 hour drive to florida</p>
            </blockquote>





	road trippin'

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in gym this was a old fic sorry this sucks im so sorry this is my first svt fic and its ass im so sorry

it was hot. of course it would be hot, it's the middle of may, but this type of the heat irritated junhui to the core. the type of heat that made the backs of his thighs stick to the pleather seats of the van. you know the heat that suffocated you in your sleep if you didn't have the ac on that night. junhui sipped whatever was in his cup, some sticky starbucks shit, before handing it to minghao in the back seat. "want some?"  
  
minghao took it with a smile, "thanks, ge"  
  
minghao let his head rest on the window, his cheek hitting the cool window. the van sat parked outside a gas station-mini mart combo. junhui informed the kids to stock up on snacks. driving from their little college apartment to florida was a long time and they needed snacks to retain their energy until they found some place to sleep that wasn't held up by four wheels.  
  
seungkwan moves from the back row to the middle row, phone in hand. "take a selfie with me?"  
  
minghao refuses. he doesn't like taking self photos that much. he prefers staying in the background than being exposed to the front. soonyoung frowns, "you never like doing things with us."  
  
minghao shrugs, he feels better just observing than being in the spotlight.  
  
"whatever.", sooyoung huffs. junhui's eyes meets minghao's in the front view mirror.  
  
"when are we pulling off?", chan pipes from the back.  
  
"whenever wonwoo gets back from wiping his ass."  
  
the car erupts with laughter. minghao shifts in his seat, placing his bare feet on the armrest of the seat next to him. he holds the sugary drink in his hands. minghao looks at his hands. thin fingers, nails bitten to the core from nervousness.  
  
  
the front and back door opened simultaneously. suddenly a bag of gatorade bottles and packs ice were thrown in the seat beside him, almost hitting his feet. minghao sat up and opened the ice, dumping it and the drinks in the cooler bellow him, almost automatically. hansol slid next to him, buckling his seat belt even before closing the door. he was so paranoid sometimes but they were more least likely to get into a car wreck with that kid with them so maybe it was a good thing.  
  
hansol rustled the second bag "i have chips", he shook a third bag, "and candy." a pack of gummy worms whizzed by minghao's head to soonyoung in the back seat. he adjusted his cap. jihoon pipped from beside him, "we got you guys hoagies, uh, i didnt know what you liked on yours so i got everything. i dunno just pick it off."  
  
wonwoo put the car in reverse, easing out of the gas station parking lot. jihoon plugged his phone into the portable charger as the bag of food was passed around. the car smelled of fried onions and sweet peppers soaked into the bread. minghao could see the lack of sleep and frustration of traveling with seven boys on the elder's face.  
  
"why you never come to where I stay-"  
  
"can we listen to something else other than Blake?", seungkwan interrupted hansol's horrible rendition, asking if he could play the new ariana album (cue groans of displeasure). you could see the little gears in hansol's head turn, once you got him started he couldnt stop.  
  
"his name is _Drake_ and hes literally the best rapper on earth-"  
  
"shut up, god!", jihoon growled, ending hansol's rant before it started. junhui hummed in agreement. soonyoung slid his ipod up, demanding they listen to the playlist he made especially for this trip.  
  
chan began to dance in his chair, kicking the back of hansol's seat with a socked foot every time he felt a groove. seungkwan joined him belting out song songs as if his life depended on it. minghao looked in the back; doritos spilled all over the seat, wonwoo's forgotten electronics lay face down near chan's shoe, various amounts of trash littered the floor. minghao could make out jihoon's blanket under a half empty pepsi bottle. he was thankful he chose the middle row. it was too rowdy in the back and too quiet up front.  
  
up front, juhui totally too absorbed in his group message with seokmin and mingyu from his photography class team to notice soonyoung's protests to change the song. he'd hum once and a while, adding slight commentary to the topic at hand. wonwoo was in his own little world, trying to stay on the road and not kill anyone in the process.  
  
an hour in, jihoon was already fast asleep on a makeshift pillow of hoodies. if you listened closely, you could hear the soft tunes of vanilla beans coming from his headphones. the back seat was surprising quiet. seungkwan and soonyoung cuddled close watching some foreign movie hansol recommended on wonwoo's ipad. chan continued to fight sleep in seungkwan's lap.  
  
the slight static from the radio, keyboard clicks from junhui's phone were the soundtrack to junhui and wonwoo's hushed conversation as driver and passenger.  
  
hansol's head leaned in the crook of minghao's shoulder. he could feel the breath of the younger boy tickle his neck. he wasn't asleep but his eyes were closed.  
  
minghao leaned back in his seat, sighing. he let the soft music from his headphones and the vibrations of the car lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if u made it this far pleas comment: lil boat


End file.
